The New Kid
by Veos G17
Summary: Moving schools is always hard, but when the new kid Roxas arrives at Twilight high, he has to make new friends, while being tormented by someone from his dark past. Pairings undecided.


**Hey anyone who is reading this, I've decided to write a new story along side my other on-going fic. It's a bit of a random story, but more will be explained in chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this and review. **

* * *

New Kid

"Uh...Hi."

It's not easy being the new kid, by the time you arrive at your new school everyone has already made friends and you're the odd one out. Know that feeling? Well I'm having it right now.

"M-my name is Roxas."

It's so nerve racking when you stand up in front of a room of people you've never see before, with all eyes on you, constantly judging you.

"It's nice to meet you all."

One false move and you could seal your fate. All I have to do is focus on being normal and I'll be fine. I can do this. I can do this...

"Thanks you Roxas, you may sit down over..."

The moment of truth. Will I be sitting next to a weirdo for the next three years of high school?

"...there."

The teacher pointed towards an empty seat next to a girl who was drawing instead of paying attention. I sat down next to the girl, and took a quick glace at what she was drawing. It was good. What shocked me the most was that it was me. She was drawing me, and the drawing looked just like me in every way.

"Um..." I started, only to be cut off.

"Shh...don't move please." A soft, angelic voice whispered. I did as commanded, staying completely still for a minute.

"All done." The girl said. It was a masterpiece. I took a moment to take in the appearance of the girl next to me. She was a petite girl with skin as white as snow. she had blonde hair which reached he shoulders, and gleaming blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

"N-Namine..." She replied shyly. A pretty name befitting for a pretty girl. I took a glance at who was sitting on the other side of me. It was a boy with spikey black hair and yellow eyes.

The boy noticed me looking at him, and turned to me.

"Something you want?" He inquired. He seemed pretty intimidating.

"No, nothing, sorry." I replied, and turned back around.

"The name's Vanitas, in case you were wondering." He stated. He doesn't seem to bad, maybe he's a nice person.

"Well as you already know, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you Vanitas." I said, smiling.

"You too." Vanitas replied, shifting himself to face me. "So you're the new kid huh? I've heard some things about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked, my interest being peeked.

"Stuff like...you had to move school because you killed a teacher at your old one." He muttered. I wonder who's been making this stuff up?

"Damn it, you got me." I joked, getting a small laugh from Vanitas.

"Heh, you're not bad new kid." He said.

"You're not too bad yourself."

I spent the first lesson secretly watching Namine draw. She's really amazing, but seems pretty shy. On the other hand, Vanitas seems nice, but kinda like a 'bad boy' sort of guy.

When the bell rang, I walked out of class, and felt an arm around my shoulder.

"How about I show you around new kid?" Vanitas asked. I'm a little surprised. He's nice than I thought he would be.

For the next 30 minutes Vanitas showed me around my new school. It was pretty big, but not so big that I'd get lost easily.

"-aaand that's our school." Vanitas concluded, as the tour ended.

"What lesson do we have next?" I inquired, as we walked along.

"P.E with Mr Xaldin. You better run fast because we're doing track, and if you fall behind, he'll throw javelins at you." Vanitas said while shuddering.

"Is that even legal!?" I exclaimed, feeling slightly worried.

"Don't worry, the javelins are foam, but they can hurt when Mr Xaldin throws one at you mid run. I can't even count the amount of times I've fell over because of a javelin hitting a face while I'm running."

On the way to P.E, Vanitas and I passed by a boy that looked a lot like me.

"Ventus, forge the X-blade with me!" Vanitas shouted at the boy.

"...No." The boy said simply, and walked off.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow!" Vanitas yelled and continued to walk on.

"What was that about?" I wondered, seeing Vanitas smirk.

"Nothin' really. So you're into that art chick then?" Vanitas teased.

"W-what? No, I mean I just met her and-"

"Ha ha! I'm just teasin'. Anyway, why did you leave your last school anyway?" He just had to go there. Why do people ask questions.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said sternly. "It's time for class now. Lets go get changed."

Throughout P.E Vanitas and I talked while running and dodging javelins.

"So anyway, who do you think is hotter, Miley Cyrus, or-" Vanitas was cut off by a javelin hitting him in the face.

"I choose 'or'!" I shouted back at Vanitas, who was cursing with his face on the ground.

School wasn't so bad. The day flew by quickly, and I think I made a new friend.

"So Roxas, wanna hang out at the mall? I know this kick-ass place that makes the best sea salt ice-cream." Vanitas asked. I've always loved sea salt ice cream so I was definitely up for it.

"Sure, let's go." I replied, putting my hands behind my head.

"Cool, let's invite the art chick too." Vanitas said, walking towards Namine who was sitting by herself, drawing.

"Sure, I'll ask her. Hey Namine...I know this is kinda out of the blue, but do you wanna go get ice cream with Vanitas and me?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Y-yes! Definitely! Lets go!" Namine said enthusiastically which surprised me. She seemed like such a shy girl who just kept to herself. Maybe she just doesn't have any friends...

It took a mere 3 minutes while walking to the ice-cream store for Vanitas to get slapped by Namine. It was Vanitas's fault because he asked Namine 'so, what breast size are you?' , something a man should never ask a girl he just met.

Just before we reached the ice-cream store, I stopped. "N-no...it can't be." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Namine inquired, looking up at me.

"It's...her." I replied, my eyes fixated on the girl before me.

"Why hello Roxas." She said slyly. She was a tall-ish girl with black hair and dark-blue, piercing eyes. Why is she here? Why her of all people? The girl who once ruined my life.

"Who's the chick?" Vanitas asked, looking her up and down.

"Xion. My Ex girlfriend." I muttered. I don't feel very well all of a sudden. That girl is a psyco who made my life a living hell, and who also vowed that she would follow me forever. She made all of my friends hate me because she was jealous of them, and said that she was the only person who I would ever need. When I broke up with her, she even tried to kill me. She's that much of a psyco.

"I've found you Roxas. Now we can be together again. Forever."

I'm as good as dead...she's found me.

Game over.

* * *

**Well, Roxas is screwed. It was a bit of an odd chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review to tell me if it was good or not, and if I should continue this story or not! I'll hopefully see you in chapter 2. Peace out!**


End file.
